


Приказ капитана

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ради своих сокровищ Игрот Страхолюд был готов пойти на все.<br/>Беты: Ariwenn, Aviendha, ночи.навылет<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приказ капитана

— Я не пойду, кэп, лучше сразу убейте, — матрос трусливо попятился, со страхом глядя на носовую фигуру корабля. Остальные члены команды согласно кивали: никому не хотелось умирать от рук Совершенного.  
— Кэп, пошли мальчишку. Глядишь, кораблик подпустит щенка к себе. Он ведь принадлежит Ладлакам, — сказал старпом, с тревогой посматривая по сторонам.  
Старый моряк опасался, что пираты устроят бунт на корабле. Единственное, что их сдерживало — дурная слава капитана, Игрота Страхолюда. Он был коварен, как морской змей, и без сожаления мог прирезать любого, кто осмелится пойти против него.  
Слава Са, Страхолюд недолго сомневался.  
— Эй, Кеннит! — рявкнул капитан. — Тащи сюда свою тощую задницу. Живо! У меня есть для тебя работа.  
К нему подошел мальчик: худой, в грязной рубашке и стёртых на коленях штанах. Босые ноги утопали в зелёной мокрой траве, а руки — судорожно сжимались в кулаки, словно он всегда был готов к драке. На его лице красовался большой лиловый синяк.  
Кеннит настороженно переводил взгляд со старпома на капитана, гадая, что они задумали на этот раз. Он молил Са, чтобы задание оказалось ему под силу. Кеннит боялся, что не выдержит новых побоев. В последний раз он едва не умер, истекая кровью в дальнем закутке корабельного трюма.  
— Видишь ли, мальчик, проклятый корабль решил ослушаться меня, — Страхолюд криво ухмыльнулся и сжал плечо Кеннита. — Совершенный забыл о нашем уговоре. Забыл, что если бы не моё великодушие — вся его семья пошла бы на корм рыбам. Пора ему напомнить об этом.  
Капитан подошел ближе к кораблю, таща за собой Кеннита. Пальцы Страхолюда больно впивались в плечо мальчика, и Ладлак не сомневался, что скоро там появятся новые синяки.  
— Эй, Совершенный! — крикнул капитан, вытолкнув вперед Кеннита и загородившись им, как живым щитом. — Сейчас я дам мальчишке топор и отправлю его сделать то, чему ты помешал, убив моих людей. Если ты вздумаешь противиться — я его убью. И умирать он будет долго, уж я-то постараюсь. Что скажешь, кораблик?  
Лицо Совершенного исказила жуткая гримаса ярости, а карие глаза цепко выискивали среди людей новую жертву. Предыдущих двоих дураков он разорвал на части голыми руками, а останки выбросил в ядовитую реку. Огромные ладнони из диводрева были покрыты тёмными следами от крови. Но люди стояли далеко — не дотянуться, поэтому Совершенному оставалось только злиться, остро ощущая свою беспомощность.  
— Вот и славно, — пробормотал Страхолюд и, не дождавшись ответа, сунул Кенниту в руки топор: небольшой, на короткой деревянной рукоятке, с блестящим, острым лезвием.  
Мальчишка с ужасом посмотрел на него, а потом, заикаясь, сказал:  
— Я не м-могу. Так нельзя — он же живой. П-понимаете? Живой! Нельзя его ранить!  
Кеннит хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали убедительно и твердо. Не получалось. В горле застрял горький комок, а глаза наполнились противной влагой. Всхлипнув, Кеннит заплакал от отчаяния и жалости к Совершенному.  
Капитан, грязно выругавшись, отвесил ему затрещину.  
— Сопляк! — рявкнул Страхолюд. — Забыл, с кем разговариваешь?! Живо выполняй приказ! А то спалю к морскому дьяволу корабль, а после убью тебя. Мне не нужны ни трус, ни бесполезный кусок деревяшки.  
Кеннит пошатываясь приблизился к Совершенному. Он судорожно сжимал топор, надеясь, что случится чудо, и их спасут. Что не нужно будет калечить кораблик — единственное родное существо, которое есть у него здесь.  
Но чудес не бывает, а Госпожа Удача улыбается только самым отчаянным и лихим пиратам. И никак не ему — Кенниту Ладлаку.  
Совершенный послал тёплую волну, пытаясь приободрить мальчика. Он тоже чувствовал страх, но обязан был сделать всё, чтобы его маленький родственник выжил. И даже если за это придётся заплатить страшную цену — он готов.  
Наклонившись, он подставил ладони, безмолвно предлагая Кенниту помощь. Мальчик встал на них, чувствуя тёплое диводрево под ногами. Он старался не смотреть вниз, на руки Совершенного, покрытые следами крови убитых моряков.  
Носовая фигура поднесла ладони к своему лицу, облегчая Кенниту задачу. Мальчик выпрямился и с отчаянием посмотрел сначала на Совершенного, потом на пиратов, которые с жадностью наблюдали за ними. Они хотели, чтобы своевольный корабль получил по заслугам, хотели наказать его.  
В этот миг Кеннит понял, что единственный способ сохранить им жизни — исполнить приказ капитана.  
— Прости меня, кораблик, — прошептал он, ласково касаясь бородатого лица. — Прости. Я должен это сделать. Ради нас.  
— Не бойся, — Совершенный вымучено улыбнулся, продолжая бережно держать Кеннита.  
Замахнувшись топором, мальчик зажмурился и ударил по лицу носовой фигуры. Лезвие вошло неглубоко, но выдернуть его оказалось трудно. Кеннит знал, что живой корабль не испытывает боли, как человек. Но чувство опустошения, окатившее его с ног до головы, было куда глубже и сильнее самых изощрённых пыток Страхолюда. Вместе с кораблем Кеннит, казалось, терял часть своей души.  
Подняв топор, Кеннит ударил ещё раз и ещё. В стороны полетели щепки. С каждым ударом верхняя половина лица носовой фигуры всё больше обезображивалась. И только когда на месте глаз Совершенного оказалось месиво из щепок, Кеннит остановился. Он тяжело дышал и дрожал. Не от холода — от страха. Кеннит был кровно связан с Совершенным, поэтому ощущал, как его друг медленно слеп.  
— Мне жаль, кораблик, — хрипло прошептал мальчик и без сил опустился на колени.  
Он знал, что теперь они оба оказались во тьме, незрячие и беспомощные, как котята.  
А Игрот Страхолюд довольно ухмылялся. Ради своих сокровищ он готов был ослепить даже живой корабль, чтобы тот никогда никого не привел к тайнику. Что уж говорить о команде головорезов или мальчишке? Капитан давно решил их судьбу, осталось только дождаться подходящего момента и избавиться ото всех, кто знал о сокровищах.


End file.
